explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of Fear
' |image= |series= |production= 40276-228 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Brannon Braga |director= Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708761 |guests=Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa, Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay, Renata Scott as Hayes, Thomas Belgrey as Yosemite Crewmember, Majel Barrett as Computer Voice |previous_production=Time's Arrow Part 2 |next_production=Man of the People |episode=TNG S06E02 |airdate= 28 September 1992 |previous_release=Time's Arrow Part 2 |next_release=Man of the People |story_date(s)=Stardate 46041.1 (2369) |previous_story=Time's Arrow Part 2 |next_story=Man of the People }} =Summary= The Enterprise comes to the assistance of the USS Yosemite, a science vessel where several crewmen have gone missing after a transporter accident. The Enterprise is unable to transport directly to the ship due to interference, but Lt. Reginald Barclay suggests linking the transporter systems of both ships, allowing them to transport one-by-one to the Yosemite albeit after a lengthy dematerialization/materialization process. Barclay, assigned as part of the team, hesitates on his turn and instead walks away. Barclay discusses the matter with Counselor Deanna Troi, who teaches him Betazoid meditation techniques to help calm himself. Transporter Chief Chief O'Brien also provides Barclay with some advice on dealing with his fears, speaking how he overcame his fear of spiders, before attempting to transport him over again. Barclay is safely transported to the Yosemite and continues to help the other engineering crew investigate the disappearance. On his return trip, Barclay believes he sees wormlike-creatures in the matter stream that attempt to approach him and touch his arm, but he materializes on the Enterprise without harm. He decides that he is suffering from transporter psychosis, a rare affliction. His paranoia forces Troi to declare him unfit for duty. Barclay asks O'Brien to review the transporter logs, and O'Brien agrees there was a strange surge during Barclay's transport. Barclay asks O'Brien to transport him again, recreating the surge, and Barclay again sees the creatures in the matter stream. Barclay calls a meeting with the senior staff and explains his observations. Captain Picard orders a thorough review of the transport systems and those that have used it recently. Barclay's arm is found to be out-of-phase, and further examination reveals microbes that were not detected by the biofilter. To remove the microbes, Barclay is put through the transport again, holding him in the matter stream for a longer duration to allow the biofilters to work. While in the stream, Barclay sees one of the creatures approach him, and at the last moment, he reaches out to grab it to his body. When he materializes, one of the missing Yosemite crew safely materializes alongside him. Barclay quickly explains that the other crew members are the remaining worm creatures in the matter stream based on their equivalent numbers, and soon they rescue the remaining crew. The Enterprise crew determine that an explosion near the Yosemite during the transport caused the people to become trapped. Later, Barclay and O'Brien meet at Ten-Forward to discuss the nature of fear, upon which O'Brien shows Barclay his pet spider Christina to share with a visibly frightened Barclay. =Errors and Explanations= Equipment Oddities # The Away team being able to use the Yosemite's transporter after the explosion that occuredm in the transporter chamber. The core of the explosion must have been ABOVE the platform. # The lights in Barclay's quarters automatically dimming when the soothing music starts. This could be a personal setting. Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Barclay gives O'Brien an order in the transporter room. But O'Brien didn't have to follow it, because at that stage in the story, Barclay's been relieved of duty. It is possible that O'Brien isn't aware of it yet, seeing as it was a decision by the counselor. # Barclay tells O'Brien he doesn't suffer from arachnophobia. But when he meets Christina the spider at the end, he reacts in an arachnophobic manner. One doesn't have to have arachnophobia to be squeamish when a large spider crawls up his arm. In fact, an arachnophobe would retract in horror long before that. Nit Central # J.J. on Thursday, August 09, 2001 - 10:02 am: It seems a bit odd to me that Worf, who had just come into the room one second ago would immediately grasp and understand the situation after Barclay yells at him that they must grab the other crew members. He seemed to have caught on to the situation, which was anything but clear at that point, instantly. Hm. To paraphrase Janeway in Deadlock, he's a Starfleet Officer – weird is part of the job! # Ryan on Saturday, January 11, 2003 - 10:28 pm: The food replicators in Barclay's quarters act incredibly poorly. He asks for water, and it barks back at him for the temperature. It would not be difficult at all to set a default temperature for certain drinks ... especially one as common as water. Heck, the computer could even allow the person to change the default temperature for drinks if it wanted to. It should definately respond better to "Water" than "What temperature" ... especially after 400+ years of technological advance! LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, January 12, 2003 - 7:12 am: Ryan, perhaps each replicator in every set of quarters has to have its default settings by each occupant, and Barclay never made such settings. Perhaps he doesn't drink a lot of water. # KAM on Sunday, August 29, 2004 - 4:30 am: The computer says there is no known cure for Transporter Psychosis, but earlier it had said it was an imbalance. So wouldn't a possible cure be to balance what is imbalanced? dotter31 on Friday, September 15, 2006 - 9:29 pm: They did not say it was an imbalance, they said it was a breakdown of neurochemical molecules during transport. Perhaps there is no way to recreate these molecules or prevent their breakdown, and with the advent of better technology (as O'Brien said) seeking such a treatment became unneccesary. # Why does Barclay tell O'Brien to wake the senior staff instead of doing it himself? ''LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, August 29, 2004 - 8:38 pm: ''Grunt work that you can get others to do when you outrank them? # Will on Monday, March 21, 2005 - 10:21 am: Notice nothing was done with the USS Yosemite? The Away Team beams over, but never reactivates her engines to free her from the plasma stream. They may be offline. And what about the radiation she should be smothered in, being caught in a plasma stream like that for days on end? Her shields must be down, because the crew beams in, and yet they're not exposed to lethal doses of radiation. They probably used a sensor gap. # Nobody checks the captain's log to ascertain what happened. I know the computer banks were a mess, but an effort should have been made immediately. It may not be possible to directly access the Yosemite's records. # Troi tells Barclay that plexing (tapping the nerve cluster behind the ear near the carotid artery) will help relax him. She shows him by tapping behind her right ear, and he does likewise. Later, in the transporter room he taps behind his left ear, not his right. According to McCoy in Space Seed the Carotid artery is just below the left ear, so did Troi mix up its location, and Barclay realized it later in the transporter room? Butch Brookshier (Bbrookshier) on Tuesday, July 15, 2008 - 5:03 pm: You have a carotid artery on both sides of your neck. Like you have a femoral in each thigh. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation